


R.A.B.I.T. / When we're come back

by ishvaria



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, PoW
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	1. Ли Адама

***

         Я потерял ее на рейде…туман  слишком густой, и она теряется в нем, не отзываясь даже на нейро-импульсы…

 

Вернуться – было не самой удачной из моих идей…  В ту же реку… на тот же путь… под то же небо… по своим следам… нельзя пройти дважды – так говорят, а зря люди не скажут.  После всего – я и не собирался… Хочешь повеселить богов – расскажи им о своих намереньях.

 

\- Это новая модификация…

\- Нет.

\- У нас нет времени и средств для поиска, отбора и обучения новых кандидатов…

\- Нет.

\- А если я скажу – это моя личная просьба?

\- Нет! – рявкаю я, резко поднимаясь, - Я уже трижды ответил вам, _генерал_ , и менять свой ответ не собираюсь!

\- Мы на пороге войны!

\- Мы – всегда на пороге войны! Всегда есть где-то кто-то, кто нам угрожает и собирается нападать… но почему-то никогда не нападает!

\- Потому что мы всегда начеку! Превентивные меры, вовремя введенные в действие – иначе бы наша планета давно превратилась бы в покрытую радиоактивной пылью груду камней, а кучка выживших вынуждена была бы болтаться в космосе в поисках незанятого мира! Нам нужен этот нейро-синхронизатор!

\- Мне наплевать! – зная, что переступаю дозволенную черту, нависаю над столом, глядя в упор, четко произношу, - Два года назад… последний эксперимент… с меня – достаточно, _генерал_!

\- Я на том рейде потерял сына… - припечатывает он в ответ, на что я отрезаю, -  Даже двух, сэр!

\- Это – приказ, капитан Адама! – сухим тоном генерала ВВС, руководящего разработкой экспериментальной полетной системы управления двойки вайперов, ставит точку в нашем споре отец, - Ваш сппаринг-партнер будет ждать вас в брифинг-комнате через час. Предварительная дрифт-совместимость…

\- Я знаю процедуру, - перебиваю я, - уже проходил… с Заком, - специально ковыряя по больному. -   Разрешите приступить, сэр?

\- Ли… - кажется, отец хочет еще что-то добавить, но мой намеренно остекленевший взгляд и упрямо вздернутый подбородок его останавливают, - нам нужна эта система на вооружении.

\- Сделаю все, что в моих силах, сэр, - стараясь как можно громче щелкнуть каблуками, отдаю честь, разворачиваясь по форме. Закрыв за собой дверь, замираю в коридоре – дрифт с кем-то, кого я даже не знаю… С Заком было все иначе, хотя временами я его убить был готов, но нейро-синхронизация у нас проходила практически идеально… Пилот из него был – никакой…

Двойка вайперов – это своеобразное священнодейство, когда два пилота на разных машинах работают в унисон. Это не такое уж и частое явление – ведущий и ведомый, читающие друг друга на уровне ощущений. Вот и пришла в головы ученых светлая мысль – объединить двойку единым нейро-интерфейсом, чтобы даже в переговорах отпала нужда. А необходимая  для этого дрифт-совместимость определяется сериями тестов и пробным дрифтом, но иногда всего этого просто не нужно… У нас с братом было именно так.

 

_Какое-то время назад_

\- Да забей ты уже! – Зак швыряет еще влажное полотенце в мою сторону, целясь явно в голову, - нашел время, тоже мне!

\- Прицел сбит… - спокойно констатирую я, отцепляя пролетевшее мимо полотенце от спинки двуярусной койки в нашем общем блоке. Летчикам-испытателям комфорт не нужен… я занимаюсь этим с академии, Зак – тоже. Разница в том, что закончил он месяц назад и в наше сверхсекретное подразделение вляпался из-за нашей дрифт-совместимости и потому что генерал Адама тут всем рулит.

\- Иди ты! – беззлобно огрызается младший, -  может, я туда и целился…

\- Тогда – траектория сбоит из-за неточности в расчетах, -  подойдя, перекладываю полотенце ему на плечо, - опять в трех местах округлил…

\- Я же не вайпер в доки сажаю! – закатывает он глаза, сбрасывая полотенце на пол.

\- А вот лучше бы занялся именно этим, - отвечаю все тем же ровным тоном, - тебе еще полетных часов до неба набирать, а садишься, как пьяная курица.

\- Часы я и на испытаниях благополучно наберу, тем более – там пропорция два к одному.

\- Зак, это серьезно! – подхожу вплотную, - Симулятор с дрифтом – это одно, а открытый космос…

\- Мне этим в Академии всю плешь проели, хоть ты не начинай! Взлетим и сядем, ты же у нас – Лидер, я у тебя на хвосте прокачусь, делов-то! 

\- Мы оба должны четко представлять, что делаем, Зак! – повторяю настойчиво, - Симулятор просто выбрасывает тебя из дрифта, здесь – потеря связи будет равносильна взрыву вайпера, тебя прикончит раньше, чем ты придешь в себя, и автоматика заработает в локальном режиме!

\- Чего ты хочешь, Ли? – Зак не двигается с места, - Ты никогда не сотрясаешь воздух впустую, да еще и на такую тему… Хочешь отказаться от экспериментального вылета?

\- Его и так откладывали уже несколько раз, - хмуро отзываюсь я, потому что на самом деле мне и правда очень хочется послать все к чертям, - отец больше не хочет слышать оправданий. Ему нужны результаты, которые мы и обеспечим, если ты немного напряжешься.

\- За ночь лучше летать ты меня все равно не научишь, - беззаботно отвечает брат, - как ты – у меня вообще в жизни не выйдет… Давай оставим все, как есть. Как летаю… так и полетим, ведущий…

 

Так и полетели… Чувствую под пальцами _те самые_ шрамы… неосознанно провожу по ним рукой… их почти и не видно – там, где крепилось нейро-соединение, скрывают волосы, а все остальное – форма. Стряхнув наваждение, направляюсь в шаттердом – ангар, лабораторию и контрольный пункт в одном флаконе…

 

 

         - Твою мать, Шеф! Нахрена мне тут этот кабель? Он замедлит движение руля высоты в горизонтальной  плоскости! – до боли знакомый голос сбивает с ног… Отец не мог поступить со мной – так… просто не мог!

\- Ты тут корни пускать собрался или по своим делам дальше пойдешь? – несется из-под раскуроченного вайпера, следом выезжает на мостках и его обладательница, явно растерявшая боевой задор и красноречие при виде меня.

\- Похоже – корни… - отвечаю с неловкой улыбкой, - привет, что ли…

\- Фрак! – снизу вверх глядя, громко произносит она, тут же закатываясь назад, пока я пытаюсь сообразить – как на это реагировать.

\- О, уже познакомились! – местный глава технической службы или просто Шеф с добродушной улыбкой пожимает мне руку, - Старбак – один из лучших пилотов-инструкторов на флоте, да что там – лучшая… И машинку свою вдоль и поперек знает… Считайте – вам повезло!

\- Вот я и думаю… - отвечаю я, - куда мне от такого счастья деваться…

\- Фрак! – несется отчетливое из-под машины, а затем она все-таки выезжает, сверля меня колючим взглядом, - А ты попробуй – подальше и на подольше, ради разнообразия!

\- А и рад бы… - не остаюсь в долгу, - да грехи не пускают! – она мигом подскакивает, оказываясь со мной лицом к лицу. Шеф переводит все еще доброжелательный взгляд с меня на нее и обратно, но мы уже сцепились – не отодрать и, махнув рукой, он оставляет нас наедине.

\- Какого фрэлла ты приперся?! – не заботясь о том, услышит ли нас весь ангар, говорит она, - Мы же разделили зоны влияния, по-возможности!

\- Ключевое слово – _возможность_ … - чувствую закипающую кровь и адреналин, разлетающийся по организму, - По собственной воле меня бы здесь не было!

\- Так найди свою волю там, где ее оставил и вали из моего шаттердома, умник!

\- Ты его не в личную собственность получила! – не удерживаюсь от язвительности я, ясно осознавая, что со стороны мы выглядим словно два малыша в песочнице, не поделившие одну лопатку… того и гляди – начнем кидаться песком.

\- Меня генерал персонально пригласил! – теперь и она уподобляется малолетке, показывающей язык из-за спины родителей, - Для новой серии испытаний!

\- Меня – тоже… - вдруг успокаиваюсь я, - и, знаешь на что вот это сейчас было похоже?

\- На синхрон… - также спокойно отзывается Кара… Кара Трейс – пилот-иструктор высшей категории, когда-то мой ведомый в двойке и несостоявшаяся невеста моего брата, по-совместительству…

 

_Какое-то время назад_

\- Аполло, ты куда, твою мать, разогнался! – несется в открытом эфире, - твою очаровательную задницу в передних экранах лицезреть – то еще фрэлловое удовольствие!

\- Если бы ты, Старбак, перестала выкобениваться с фигурами высшего пилотажа, а просто бы полетную программу отработала… - отзываюсь я, - то не сидела бы сейчас у меня на хвосте.

\- Помедленнее, я записываю! Столько умных слов сразу!

\- Прекратить засорять эфир! – генерал Адама привычно вмешивается, - Старбак, Аполло – меняетесь позициями…

\- Есть, сэр! – в два голоса отвечаем мы, и ликование ей даже удается скрыть.

Новые машины требуют проверки на всех уровнях мощностей и пределах нагрузок, потому что – неизвестно, с каким противником и как долго придется вести бой… а может и не один…

\- Зак звонил? – Кара захлопывает дверцу шкафчика, как ни в чем не бывало, - или – все пишет?

\- А тебе-то что? – приблизившись вплотную, нависаю над ней, - малолетка сопливый…

\- А может – я люблю малолеток… - опасно сузив глаза, она подается вперед, нас разделяют какие-то микроны, - может я…

\- Что? Нравится, когда тебе заглядывают в глаза и смотрят с восхищением? – скользнув взглядом где не надо, отворачиваюсь к своему шкафчику, - Брось, это он от перевозбуждения, гормоны играют…

\- Гормоны – это явно про тебя, Аполло! – она заставляет меня повернуться, - какого фрака ты подлез мне под крыло, пока я была на позиции ведущего?

\- Потому что, девочка моя… - ядовитым тоном ментора продолжаю, - лидер двойки-крыла должен думать за обоих, а не о том, как трахнуть младшего брата лидера и выпендриться перед его отцом!

Миг спустя мой расквашенный нос заливает летный комбинезон и пол в раздевалке, а она утирает струйку крови от разбитой губы, умудряясь еще при этом и злобно на меня зыркать.

\- Все?! Спустила пар? – швырнув ей полотенце, другим зажимаю нос, - И кому от этого стало легче?

\- Уж точно – не тебе! – громко хлопнув дверью, Кара скрывается в душевой. Дав ей примерно с полминуты – захожу следом…

 

Так – было всегда… еще в академии… и непременно в самом неподходящем для этого месте… там, где никто не увидит или никто не узнает…  Ее похотливый рот и жадное до ласк тело заводят меня так, как никто и ничего до этого, отключая от реальности и сводя на нет всю тщательно выстроенную цепочку разумных и не очень доводов. Я просто ее хочу. Всегда. Везде. Как только вижу. Или – слышу. С самой первой секунды, когда увидел ее в Академии… А с того момента, как брат представил мне ее – своей невестой, мы оба пытались сделать вид, что все это притяжение – полная чепуха… и я едва не завалил ее прямо там, на столе, среди остатков нашего ужина и братом, храпящим в гостиной… К слову – она была очень даже за…

 

 

\- Капитан Адама, капитан Трейс, пройдите к симулятору… повторяю… - интерком оживает очень вовремя, резким диссонансом возвращая нас к реальности.

\- Поторопись, Старбак, - успеваю уже на ходу бросить я, получая в ответ, - Найди другую собачку для дрессировки, Аполло! – от бегущей рядом Кары.

 

Вход в дрифт у каждого – свой…  у меня это рассыпающаяся перед глазами мозаика и дорога, скрывающаяся в дымке… Если чуть приглядеться, то под верхним прозрачным словно лед, слоем мелькают цветные картинки… В них нельзя вглядываться – завязнешь в И.Ш.Т.А.Р. и дрифт оборвется… удача, если сможешь вернуться назад. У каждого – свое погружение в дрифт…   

 

_Против воли я всматриваюсь в свои собственные воспоминания, хотя и так прекрасно знаю – что именно там увижу… У меня одинаковый набор входных импульсных изображений и я помню их наизусть… вот там, слева, чуть дальше от входа – последняя ссора родителей в летнем домике… А вот тут, если повернуться и чуть сдвинуться вперед – день моего отъезда в Академию и Зак, бегущий следом за моим мотобайком…  А если взглянуть прямо под ноги, то здесь будет… она – Кара… да, у меня не слишком веселые воспоминания…_

 

\- Подключение височных долей…

\- Есть…

\- Мнемо-образы?

\- Есть…

\- Звук?

\- Запись пошла… - сквозь звенящую тишину дрифта до меня доносятся переговоры операторов, - Крыло Альфа подключен, сэр. Начинаем процедуру подключения Крыла Омега… - миг и Кара появляется на моей дороге рядом со мной, превращая ее в многополосное шоссе…

\- _Ты как?_ – всплывает в голове ее голос, - _выглядишь паршивенько_ …

\- _На тебя – хватит…_ \- парирую я, не совсем сейчас представляя, о чем мы спорим.

\- _Значит, я зря беспокоюсь и капитан Аполло предстанет сейчас нам во всей своей мощи_!

\- Прекратить эфир засорять! – вклиниваются операторы, - нам тут тоже очень все хорошо слышно и видно… Я говорю – видно, капитан! Крыло Омега, вы успешно подключены. Процедура синхронизации запущена, это может занять какое-то время…

\- Почему ты – здесь? – повернув голову, молча смотрю, не спеша с ответом.

\- Это… неважно… - чувствуя нахлынувшее головокружение от взаимопроникновения, трясу головой, улавливая ее мысле-чувства. – У нас есть, чем заняться!

\- Синхронизация завершена… - несется из наушников, а перед глазами летящий из-под ног гладкий как стекло путь и мелькающие под ним цветные картинки… Кара находит мою руку, сжимаю ее пальцы, ободряюще улыбаясь. – Приступить к симуляции…

Видение рассыпается, превращаясь в симулятор кабины пилота вайпера, где я – один, за тем лишь исключением, что теперь я в ее голове, а она – в моей.

_\- Не лезь с советами по управлению, Аполло, в академии от тебя наслушалась!_

Усмехнувшись, запускаю несуществующий двигатель, возвращая ей мысль…

_\- Вот когда сможешь меня чем-то удивить в полете, тогда и заткнусь!_

_\- Смотри, нарвешься!_

_\- Уже…_

Кровь закипает совсем как при взлете, но сейчас нужен не выпендреж, а точное исполнение полетного плана в симуляторе. И перед внутренним взором развернутая картинка псевдо-летящего рядом вайпера и мысли его пилота…

\- _Боги, что за взлет! С Академии так не лажала, дура! Аполло, ты тоже хорош, мог бы и предупредить о приезде, а то как снежком по морде! Налево… еще… уклоняемся… Аполло, уйди с линии огня, ты перекрываешь! Нет, я сама… САМА! Спасибо… Вот, еще этого достану… сейчас-сейчас… ой, не зуди, Аполло…  фрак, интеркома в этой нейро-штуке нет – тебя выключить! Хорошо! Разворачиваемся! Тьфу на тебя!_

 

Несомненное преимущество нейро-связи – отсутствие необходимости переговоров в открытом эфире, пусть и через закрытые  и защищенные каналы. Голову не взломаешь… не так быстро, во всяком случае…

\- Результаты у вас обоих… - генерал Адама, мой отец, встречает нас на выходе из симулятора, - удовлетворительные… через час в ангаре… свободны!

\- Ты на редкость громкая в полете… - комментирую я только что произошедшее, глядя вслед его твердой спине.

\- Тебя что-то не устраивает? – остановившись в паре шагов от меня, Кара нарочито медленно расстегивает летный комбинезон, - Так мы можем это обсудить… в более приватной обстановке… я вероятно даже тебя послушаю!

\- Генерал ждет нас в ангаре через час… - напоминаю с достаточно непроницаемым лицом, она кивает, - Хорошо… раньше начнем…

        

Все происходит быстро, даже стремительно… удивительно – воспоминания стираются, оставаясь какими-то образами, вспыхивающими лишь когда их что-то разбудит… а вот тело… оно все помнит! И ее мягкие похотливые губы, которые кажется везде успевают одновременно… и бесцеремонные, а оттого и очень откровенные ласки… и язык, что проникает туда, куда и сам не знал, что такое бывает… и нарочитая грубость, чтобы сразу определить, какую грань лучше не переступать…  А ее смех! Этот дивный резкий и местами истеричный смех, который попадает прямо в рот во время поцелуев, и от которого мурашки…

\- Прекрати уже дрифтовать, чудовище! – едва закрыв переборку, я попадаю в ее совсем не женские объятья, - У нас совсем нет на это времени!

\- Его никогда нет! – вглядевшись в нее, отзываюсь я, впиваясь в ее губы откровенным поцелуем с бесцеремонностью собственника, жестко сминая, раздвигаю языком, прохожусь по нёбу, ловя ее приглушенные стоны…

Стоит нам коснуться друг друга, хотя бы просто взглядами, и электрические разряды уже проскакивают между нами, а когда мы вот так близко – могли бы небольшую планетку электричеством снабжать…Не прерывая поцелуя, она закидывает ноги мне на пояс, я подхватываю под бедра и меняюсь с ней местами, прислоняя ее выходу из каюты. Оторвавшись на мгновение – ловлю ее шалый взгляд и так и не отводя взгляда – вхожу в нее, быстро и грубо, не давая опомниться, сразу на всю длину, и тут же выхожу, почти полностью, выбивая у нее почву из-под ног… Шумно выдохнув, она закусывает губу и впивается пальцами мне в плечи, стараясь сдержаться… Потянув еще несколько секунд, снова вхожу, ловя ее ритм, двигаюсь, наращивая темп… Все как в дрифте – только глубже, сильнее и ярче… Мы чувствуем друг друга, мы – одно целое, спаянные взаимным притяжением, которое лишь усиливается с годами… Замерев на миг, срываюсь в пике, догоняя ее свободным падением… наша стеклянная дорога становится вдруг очень крутой, стремительно мелькая перед глазами… нас обоих бьет крупная дрожь, волнами проходя по телу… дыхание сбито и слова не идут…

 

«… _Капитанов Адама и Трейс ожидают  во взлетном ангаре… Повторяю…_ »

 

\- Нам пора… - спустив ее на пол, не отпускаю, заперев между переборкой и собой.

\- И будет быстрее, если мы оба уже пойдем! – Кара всегда язвит, когда дергается.

\- Это было… - замолкаю, не в силах подобрать подходящее определение тому, что чувствую… мы далеко не в первый раз вместе, но сейчас что-то было совсем иначе…

\- Это был дрифт, Ли, - положив ладонь мне на грудь, она легко отталкивает меня, - только и всего… Не бери в голову, Аполло… - протискиваясь в узкую щель все еще перекрываемого мною выхода, она широко улыбается, - бери – ниже!

 

         - Опаздываете, офицеры! – отец встречает нас недовольным пронзительным взглядом… мне всегда кажется, что он мои мысли читает, - час прошел десять минут назад!

\- Так точно, сэр! – встаю навытяжку, ловя ее смеющийся взгляд, - Это по моей вине, сэр, не рассчитали время…

\- А чем вы там занимались?

\- Укрепляли связь, генерал! – она успевает раньше, мне же остается только молча захлопнуть рот, - Перед реальным полетом хотелось быть уверенной в полном погружении… в дрифт, сэр!

\- Пошлячка… - тихо смеется отец, - по машинам. Если что-то пойдет не так…

\- Я помню, генерал… - также тихо отвечаю за обоих.

 

         С самого взлета все – пошло не так… Подключение, соединение и синхронизация – прошли удачно… я опять оказываюсь на своей стеклянной дороге и Кара с небольшой задержкой появляется рядом, расширяя мою двухполоску до полноценного шоссе своими воспоминаниями и мысле-образами. На этот раз, сидя в кабине, мы оба словно чувствуем плечо друг друга – настолько крепкой ощущается связь… Взлетаем – как по учебнику, слышу по переговорной линии, как отец кряхтит от удовольствия, наблюдая за нами.

 _\- Молодец, не сбился с ритма…_  - всплывает в голове _, - теперь только меня в процессе не потеряй…_ \- скользя по-над стеклянной дорогой, стараясь не вглядываться в мелькающие вокруг нас яркие и четкие картинки наших воспоминаний, смеюсь, - _Теряют то, что имеют…_ _Ты же – мой ведомый, я за тебя отвечаю_ …

Кабина вайпера и она чуть справа и позади, как и положено ведомому… с нами выходят на связь, сообщая, что первый этап – полетный, успешно завершен, второй этап – боевой и условный противник уже выдвинулся на позиции…

 _\- Давай сработаем двойку… как у меня на выпуске, помнишь?_ – мне не нужно вспоминать, моя стеклянная дорога услужливо подкатывает мне ту самую картинку и та даже начинает медленно оттаивать, оживая под моим пристальным взглядом… Сморгнув наваждение, соглашаюсь, - _Только без твоих фокусов, Старбак!_

Она смеется, разворачиваясь и занимая позицию перпендикулярно моему курсу как раз вовремя, чтобы встретить звено из пяти машин, ожидающих нас в засаде за небольшой туманностью…

Наша неожиданная, напористая и разумная атака для условного противника оборачивается полным _го-се_ , потому что наш дрифт работает на полную и синхрон такой, что организм закидывается адреналином, как конфетами. Слышу – у отца довольный голос, когда он объявляет о благополучном исходе второй фазы испытаний.

 _\- А есть еще и третья?_ – всплывает в голове не моя мысль, улыбнувшись, думаю в ответ, - _Попытка предусмотреть все возможные угрозы – основная цель испытаний результатов любого эксперимента._

 _\- Снова говоришь слишком умно и красиво …_ \- Старбак, чуть не впечатавшись в выплывший из туманности осколок астероида, громко и со вкусом матерится мне в эфир, - _И это тоже можешь посчитать!_

\- Альфа и Омега, внимание! – голос диспетчера нарушает внешнюю тишину дрифта, - осталась последняя фаза… внимание…

\- А в чем она состоит – нам расскажут? – сварливым тоном интересуется она, но из пункта управления отчего-то несутся неясные звуки, какой-то шум на заднем фоне и отчетливо звучит фраза «Расслабься, дорогуша». 

Мне бы забеспокоиться… но я – отвлекся и потерял бдительность… из-за синхрона… из-за идеальной дрифт-совместимости… Неожиданно вайпер Старбак совершает крутой вираж, ложась на непроложенный в полетных картах курс и исчезает из поля зрения, скрываясь в туманности.

 _\- Старбак… куда ты? Вернись, туманность не исследована… Старбак… Кара!_ – перехожу на связь с шаттердомом, - Меня слышно, прием? Вы наблюдаете за Старбак на радаре, запрашиваю ее координаты… повторяю… - и. не особо рассчитывая, нащупываю нашу уже едва уловимую связь… стеклянная дорога по-прежнему на месте, только опять стала уже… и точно посредине ее – плотная стена тумана, в которую я едва не влетаю со всей дури… Она меня блокирует! 

 _\- Кара… отзовись, прошу тебя! Это И.Ш.Т.А.Р. – в них нельзя погружаться! Ты заблудишься там! Кара!_ – стена медленно истаивает, давая возможность с трудом протиснуться сквозь нее… но дальше…

 _\- Уходи, Ли… я не хочу тебя видеть!_ \- меня выбрасывает обратно за стену…

 

Я потерял ее на рейде… туман слишком густой и она теряется в нем, не отзываясь даже на нейро-импульсы…

\- Аполло… Что слышно? – голос отца пробивается сквозь белый шум от потери синхрона и разрыва дрифт-соединения, - Аполло?

\- Я здесь…  соединение, сэр… не могу восстановить, она не дает… у меня нет визуального контакта…

\- Ее засекли… и отслеживают, сигнал маячка на твоем радаре… Так… - он медлит, снова повторяя, - … что слышно?

До меня туго доходит, сознание медленно переключается из одного режима в другой и я не сразу соображаю, что это – наша кодовая фраза, о которой было условлено… как и о тех действиях, что следует предпринимать в случае ее появления в эфире.

\- Только дождь по крыше… сэр… - найдя ее сигнал на радаре, засекаю ее в туманности, следую за ней.

\- Тогда хватай пушку и тащи домой кошку! – заканчивает инструктаж отец.

\- Так точно, сэр… - откликаюсь я, снова возвращаясь на стеклянную дорогу к глухой стене. Мне придется это сделать… придется ее обойти… а значит – разрешить себе вспомнить…

 

 

_Некоторое время назад_

         - Ржавое ведро с болтами летает лучше, чем твой брат! – сдирая верхнюю часть летного комбинезона и завязывая его на поясе, отзывается она, явно планируя нырнуть под вайпер.

\- И кто его выпустил такого из Академии, позволь спросить? – удержав ее за локоть, напоминаю, - Из нас двоих ты – летный инструктор, если мне не изменяет память…

\- Я тоже могу ошибаться! – вывернувшись из моей хватки, она скрывается за стеллажами с инструментами. Но я здесь бывал не меньше нее, если не больше… обойдя перегородку, оказываюсь прямо на ее пути, - Как он вообще в испытатели попал?!

\- У него – правильная фамилия…- отвечаю, все еще преграждая ей путь, - и еще кое-какие незаменимые качества… Старбак…

\- Ну что? – она отодвигает меня в сторону, проходя мимо, -  Что ты от меня хочешь, Ли?

\- Поднатаскай его…

\- Нет!

\- Кара!

\- Нет! И не проси! Даже если твой отец мне лично приказ отдаст! – решительно говорит она, собирая нужный инструмент в замасленную сумку, - Я не буду учить твоего бездарного брата летать!

\- Что между вами произошло? – присев на верстак, стараюсь поймать ее взгляд, - Ведь он о свадьбе трендел… все последние полгода перед выпуском. А потом… что случилось, Кара, почему вы…

\- Действительно хочешь это знать? – понизив голос почти что до интимного шепота, спрашивает она и в ответ на мой кивок, склоняется ближе, говоря почти по слогам, - Это – не твое фраково дело, Аполло! И – передай себе и своему братцу, что я не хочу вас обоих больше видеть! Фрэллово семя!

         - Я же говорил… - преувеличенно жизнерадостно пожимает плечами Зак в ответ на пересказ моих новостей, - Не стоило летать для этого на Пайкон, чтобы услышать то, что я сказал бы тебе через переговорник на переборке.

\- Зак, ты понимаешь, что мы – влипнем, когда ты не вытянешь испытываемый образец или, не приведи боги – сам угробишься?! – подойдя ближе, ударяю ладонью по стене рядом с его головой так, что он вздрагивает. – Это будет не симулятор, и я буду рядом только виртуально, сознанием в твоей голове.

\- Ну вот и отлично, - снова думая о чем-то своем, брат хлопает меня по спине, - я и там дам тебе порулить. У нас вылет – утром? Тогда я пойду – прошвырнусь, до утра не жди…

         Взлет был почти идеальный, при синхроне и дрифт-совместимости это часто бывает… а вот потом… все пошло к фрэллу. Зак срезается на простом кувырок-развороте,  моментально теряя всякую уверенность в том, что делает… а паника в испытательном полете – это оружие массового поражения…

 _\- Ли… Помоги! Я не чувствую! Не могу удержать машину! Ли!!!_ – обрывки мыслей летят мне в голову, словно мячики пинг-понга, его стремительно нарастающую панику улавливаю тоже на уровне ощущений.

\- _Зак, слушай меня! Выдохни! Иди на мой голос! Зак!_ – стеклянная дорога пуста, я на ней один… С нашим дрифт-соединением что-то случилось, нет связи с его стороны, Зака выбило из дрифта без подготовки, а это даже для меня было бы проблемой…

\- Прием, это Аполло, нейро-связь с Зигом оборвана, он теряет управление! Прекратить испытания! Повторяю… - проблемы с автоматикой не только у брата, мой вайпер тоже чудит, особенно это касается нейро-систем. Отсоединения требуют времени и специального оборудования, поэтому я просто выдираю их практически с мясом, заляпывая шлем и приборную панель собственной кровью. Переключиться в ручной режим и…  мощный взрыв, видный в передних иллюминаторах ставит в моих метаниях точку. Вайпер не выдержал перегрузок, а остановить раскачку и направить инерцию в движение Зак просто не смог… И это я  - виноват, что он погиб…

 

 

         Моя стеклянная дорога снова пуста, но, оглянувшись – вновь оказываюсь перед плотной глухой стеной тумана… похоже, мне все-таки удалось ее пройти… Кара стоит перед одним из своих, как мне кажется – я стараюсь не вглядываться, воспоминаний, судорожно сцепив руки за спиной.

 _\- Кара… пойдем…_ \- тянусь к ней сознанием _, - не надо туда смотреть… это ничего не изменит, ты заново переживешь ту боль… она станет сильнее… не зацикливайся…_

 _\- Отстань от меня!_ – резко даже для нее, реагирует она, отталкивая меня, - _Я не хочу тебя видеть! Пошел ты со своим фрэлловым дрифтом к фраку! Как же вы меня все достали!_

         - Капитан Адама, прием! – сквозь дрифт слышу оживший приемник, заставляя себя вернуться в кабину, - Аполло!

\- Я здесь… сэр…

\- Как успехи в поиске? – еще раз прочесываю территорию туманности радаром, натыкаясь, наконец, на искомую точку.

\- Все нормально, я ее вижу… пеленгую… ждите нас, мы возвращаемся…

Проложив курс вокруг туманности, обхожу ее по периметру, надеясь перехватить Старбак с другого конца. Но приборы начинают сходить с ума, стоит лишь приблизиться к краю туманной полосы. Нейро-связь или взаимный дрифт, или – и то, и другое…

         Стеклянная дорога стелется подо мной, превращаясь в сплошную цветную ленту, на которой трудно что-то разглядеть.

 _– Кара…_ \- кажется, что вижу ее или это просто отблеск на цветном стекле, отражения того, что под ним… - _Кара!_

 _\- Потеряй меня, Ли…_ \- все-таки отзывается она, - _а лучше – просто забудь… Не помни меня!_ – она оказывается запертой в одной из картинок, за стеклом, уже покрывающемся изморозью… _\- … забудь…_

 _\- Если бы я мог…_ \- отзываюсь я, протирая стекло от изморози, - _если бы я только мог… моя Кара…_  - примериваюсь, чтобы удар пришелся точно в нужное место…

Иду сквозь туманность, ориентируясь только на нейро-связь, едва прослеживаемую сейчас, словно затихающий зов издали… его эхо… Вынырнув, наконец, по-над сплошным облачным слоем, вижу ее вайпер в перламутровых переливах здешнего освещения… ее тянет к какой-то воронке среди облаков и, похоже, она не думает сопротивляться.

\- Старбак, я – за тобой, пора назад! – спускаюсь к ней по спиральной кривой, сокращая расстояние до максимально-допустимого, - Кара, ты слышишь?

На стеклянной дороге мы стоим по разные стороны стекла, она отступает, когда я все-таки пробиваю его, входя в ее воспоминание…

         _… Почему так кружится голова? Фрэллов Зак и его пойло! Надо же было так нагрузиться с одной чашки! Что он туда вбухал…  И это платье… зачем вообще было на это спорить, кретинка безмозглая!_

\- Уйди из моей головы, Ли! – злобно отвечает она, выбрасывая меня прочь, - Хочешь вернуться – кто тебя держит!

\- Ты! – разогнавшись на последнем витке до максимальной скорости, иду ей навстречу почти как на таран, но скорректировав курс в полете, сливаю наши машины в одну, сцепляя кабинами. – Помнишь – ведущий всегда отвечает за ведомого! И мы – летим домой!


	2. Кара Трейс

 

         _Наша лететь домой!_  Фрак! И – фрэлл! И тридцать три раза массаракш! Как вообще я могла так вляпаться!

 

                                 

_Какое-то время назад_

         - Капитан Трейс… - замерев со шлемом в руках, разворачиваюсь, прекрасно зная, кому принадлежит голос… и этот тон беспрекословного подчинения.

\- Генерал… - останавливаюсь в паре шагов, отдавая честь по форме, - какими судьбами в Академии, сэр?

\- К тебе приехал! – сварливо отвечает он, - ты же игнорируешь официальные запросы!

\- Полная информация на них, сэр, была отправлена через канцелярию Академии, - все также глядя сквозь него, стараюсь объясниться, - Если вас что-то не устроило… нужно было вызвать меня по подпространственной связи.

\- Не устраивает меня то, что ты – торчишь тут! – генерал Адама, отец Зака и Ли, удержав меня за локоть, подходит ближе, - Потому и приехал – за тобой!

\- И куда вы хотите меня забрать? – не пытаясь освободиться, возвращаю ему не менее упрямый взгляд.

\- Почему тебя не было на церемонии? – тяжело вздохнув, резко меняет он тему, - я наделся там поговорить с тобой.

\- Были дела здесь… - ровным тоном отвечаю я, - не смогла вырваться…

\- Ты не умеешь врать, Кара, особенно мне. Если не хотела встречаться с… - он медлит, - так Ли уехал… Почти сразу – после… Я не слышал о нем последние две трети цикла. Так что, вы вряд ли бы пересеклись…

\- Мы из породы параллельностей, сэр… - срывается горькая шутка, - простите, если разочаровала… но я правда – не могла быть  на погребении… - язык не поворачивается назвать его имя, его отец принимает это за скорбь – пусть лучше так… - Так, что вы хотели от меня, сэр?

\- Переходи в отряд испытателей под мое начало… мне нужны пилоты, которые знают что такое – вайпер, а не те, что видел его на картинке. Сейчас… когда Ли – исчез с радаров, а Зак – летать так и не научился…  у меня нехватка тех, на кого я могу рассчитывать.

\- Я могу подумать, сэр?

\- Я знаю, Кара… - негромко продолжает он, - Зак рассказал мне…

\- Рассказал что? – стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, уточняю, - И когда?

\- Сразу после выпуска… он… - генерал всегда прямолинеен, - пожалел в тот же миг, как сделал…

\- Да… но как всегда – немного с этим опоздал… - непослушными губами я стараюсь улыбнуться. – Если он рассказал вам…

\- Нет! Больше никто не знает… - выделив второе слово, генерал кивает, - тебе ведь достаточно моего слова?

\- Разумеется… Я подумаю насчет перевода, сэр…

 

 

         Да что тут было думать! Испытатели – элитное подразделение среди пилотов, чтобы в него попасть – многие из лучших готовы душу заложить, а мне такое предложение просто так в руки упало… ну отчего же тогда так гадко на душе, когда я сообщаю начальнику Академии о своем переводе…Ну… хоть Аполло рядом не было – видеть его, после всего, стало бы тем еще испытанием…

 

 

_Какое-то время назад_

         - Ты что – всерьез?! – догоняю его в длинном полутемном коридоре ленты-транспортера, - Стой же, Аполло!

\- Зачем? – он все-таки оборачивается, обжигая меня злым взглядом, - Ты уже мне все сказала, я – вроде как тоже… что еще ты надеешься услышать, а?

\- Что ты – пошутил, нет? – очень стараюсь удержать его, хотя и сама не уверена – ради чего, - Брось, мы с тобой – лучшая двойка на флоте, и ради чего ты все решил похерить, ради девки?

\- Ей – я хотя бы нужен…

\- О да! – меня берет злость, и я перестаю слышать сама себя, - Чтобы пищать тонким голоском о том, какой ты гениальный пилот и дефилировать с тобой по Авеню-Централ! А еще – чтобы ты носил ее сумочку!

\- Здесь я хотя бы знаю, насколько ценен для нее… - опасно сузив глаза, произносит он, - но – нужен ли я тебе…  Стоит спросить об этом Зака, он наверняка в курсе!

\- Твой брат тут ни при чем! – уже ему в спину в отчаянной попытке все-таки его остановить, бросаю я, - И – никогда не был… - но кабина транспортера уже захлопывает двери и он не слышит меня…

         - Ты проиграла пари, Кара Трейс! – первое, чем встречает меня Зак, перехватив по дороге в кампус, - Заеду к восьми, будь готова, детка!

\- Еще раз так меня назовешь... – одним слишком быстрым для глаз захватом запястья выворачиваю ему руку, локтем давлю на позвоночник, возя его щекой по отполированному стеклу общественного монитора… - и я тебе переломаю пальцы, один за другим, а потом заставлю прикусить язык, ты меня понял?! – я зла и вздрючена не по делу, но притушить грызущее меня разочарование сейчас не в силах.

\- Ты обещала – без отказок! – гундосит он из-под моей руки, - Мы заключили пари, ты проиграла – карточный долг, Кара!

\- Мы не в карты играли, Зак… - устало отвечаю я, отпуская его, - твой брат уехал, только что проводила.

\- Ну и отлично, меньше будет строить из себя героя, - храбрится он, - от его длинной тени на моей судьбе я все равно никуда не денусь, так хоть выпускной пройдет отлично! Так я заезжаю к восьми? – получив от меня неохотный кивок, он сбегает по ступенькам, оборачиваясь на последней, - Платье не забудь, принцесса! – благополучно увернувшись от полетевшей в него свернутой газеты, Зак смеется, заводя мотобайк, - Карточный долг, Кара!

\- Мы не играли! – и снова мои возражения никто, кроме богов не слышит… Что же это за день-то такой!

 

 

         Что же это за день-то такой! С трудом дождавшись разрешения от диспетчерской и специально обученных техников, отсоединяющих нейро-кабели, стягиваю шлем, и сквозь два наших лобовых иллюминатора ловлю тяжелый взгляд моего ведущего. Вздернув подбородок, делаю вид – что посадка в намертво спаянных двумя передними двигателями вайперах – пустяк и традиция, намеренно игнорируя Аполло, спрыгиваю на палубу, тут же попадая руки крайне-недружелюбно настроенного генерала Адама.

\- Это что такое сейчас там было, капитан Трейс?! У вас – случилась истерика и вы решили грохнуть дорогостоящую аппаратуру?!

\- Старбак увязла, сэр! – не дает мне рта раскрыть мой лидер, - Это моя вина, не хватило времени объяснить суть дрифта и И.Ш.Т.А.Р. не в научной терминологии… сэр…

\- Не заговаривайте мне зубы, капитан! – генерал снова возвращается взглядом ко мне, - Что молчите, капитан Трейс?

\- Думаю, как вас повежливее послать… - отзываюсь я, - … сэр.

\- И как успехи? – ничуть не смутившись, интересуется он.

\- Переменные, сэр…

\- В медблок ее… - адресуется он к Аполло, - а тебя жду на доклад!

\- Слушаюсь, сэр! – чеканит он, не сводя с меня пристального взгляда, от которого мне хочется скрыться как можно дальше… он – знает… в голове вдруг становится звонко и пусто… всегда знал…

Медики от меня рады сдыхаться, на ковер меня не звали, самой лезь на рожон – я еще не настолько с ума сошла… Привычно запинав нудящую совесть вместе с восставшим как птица Феникс чувством вины куда поглубже, планирую в душ и баиньки… но не тут-то было…

\- Ты помнишь, что я говорил про И.Ш.Т.А.Р.? – Ли в режиме Праведный гнев демонстративно подпирает стенку рядом с переборкой моего личного отсека. Нет ни сил, ни желания с ним препираться сейчас, к тому же я и так уже уверена в том… в чем уверена и совершенно не хочу убеждаться в этом еще раз. Поэтому старательно проигнорив его неприкрытый вызов, пожимаю плечами, на ходу бросая, - Не увязать в них? – открываю переборку отсека.

\- Именно… дрифт – это скольжение…

\- Не повторяй мне определения из брошюры по самоподготовке! – не удерживаюсь от возражений, тут же об этом пожалев, потому что Ли, недобро сверкнув глазами, перехватывает мое запястье и тянет к выходу…

Наверное, я могла бы упереться рогом, вырваться и просто поднять хай – было бы много шума, но в итоге он бы меня оставил в покое. Но я устала… устала уговаривать сама себя, устала делать вид, что все это неважно, устала бороться с этим одна…

 

Шаттердом никогда не спит, но есть часы дежурств, когда большая часть персонала все-таки не на своих постах, но для членов группы испытателей здесь нет закрытых помещений, и в лабораторию нейро-связи мы легко попадаем по карте доступа. Наблюдая, как он, так до сих пор и не проронивший ни слова, методично включает оборудование, осторожно интересуюсь, - Что ты делаешь, Ли?

\- Собираюсь увязнуть… - он лаконичен, - и утянуть тебя за собой…

 

         Вход в дрифт у каждого – свой… для меня это – мандала, что рисую с детства, сквозь нее я прохожу, оказываясь словно в пустоте космоса… где, то тут – то там яркие островки света, мои воспоминания… Если всмотреться, то они приближаются, становятся больше, словно вбирая в себя… Здесь наши ссоры с мамой, когда я не была лучшей на курсе… здесь – Зак… и здесь – Ли… у него особое место, он – как путеводная звезда моей вселенной, я никогда не приближаюсь к этому островку настолько, чтобы стать его частью… лишь скольжу взглядом издалека…  У каждого – свой вход в дрифт…

 

Завеса мандалы покорно расступается передо мной, но оказываюсь я не у себя, а у него в голове – широкополосное шоссе то ли из стекла, то ли изо льда, наполненное образами и людьми…

\- Ты все-таки совершенный псих… - оглядываясь кругом, замечаю я, - ну, и чего ради ты меня сюда притащил?

\- Ради этого! – взяв меня за плечи, Ли разворачивает меня к ближайшей по курсу витрине, что сплошняком выстроены по краям того странного шоссе, и с силой вталкивает внутрь, тут же теряясь в цветной метели…

 

         _Жесткие злые удары сыпятся один за другим и я никак не могу остановиться, словно пелена перед глазами, а в ушах – сплошной звон. Чьи-то руки оттаскивают меня от брата, но я все норовлю вырваться и продолжить месить его самодовольную рожу!_

_\- Прекратить! Смирно! – голос отца приводит… если не в чувство, то в рассудок, давая возможность выдохнуть. – Ко мне, оба! Зак – в медблок!_

_\- Что ты устроил? – двинув в мою сторону бокал с амброзией, он садится за свой стол, - То, что ты видишь в дрифте – не касается тебя… и не должно – касается._

_\- Он ответственен за… - с новым порывом возмущения начинаю я, но генерал перебивает, - Он – признал свою вину. И больше чем он сам, ты его не накажешь. Вам через несколько часов вместе летать, ты понимаешь – что ты делаешь?_

_\- Я не пущу его за штурвал! – тут же возражаю я,- после такого… Это ты – понимаешь, что ты делаешь?!_

_\- У вас – врожденная совместимость и налаженный отработанный дрифт, - напоминает отец, - да, Зак подвел свою невесту…_

_\- Он, как ты метко выразился, подвел своего наставника и ведущего, что важнее! Ко всему прочему – он повел себя по-хамски с девушкой, передав ее в руки…_

_\- Он пытался ей помочь…_

_\- Это он тебе сказал? – нависаю над столом, - Зак на выпускном опоил Кару и привел ее… - сглатываю неуместный сейчас комок, сжимая край стола до побелевших костяшек, - … на расправу кодле придурков-извращенцев, которые еще и его заставили на все это смотреть!  И ты хочешь, чтобы я – просто забыл об этом?!_

_\- Я хочу, чтобы ты понял, что твой брат совершил ошибку и очень об этом жалеет…_

_\- Ошибка, отец, это когда он – не умея летать, попадает в подразделение испытателей, потому что у нас с ним – врожденная дрифт-совместимость… - и добиваю, чтобы побольнее, - и один отец – глава всего этого департамента!_

 

\- Ты знал… - не спрашиваю я, - знал так давно и… - развернувшись, сцепляюсь с ним взглядами, - Мне не нужна твоя жалость, Аполло! Ничья – не нужна!

\- Я – знаю… - негромко отвечает он, - и показываю тебе это не потому что… -  снова оказавшись на шоссе, мы стоим друг против друга, - Зак погиб в тот же день… по моей вине… и – мне с этим жить… твоей потери я… просто не переживу…

Я молчу слишком долго для ответа, он не сводит с меня глаз, а я… я не знаю, как это все начать. Мандала открывается, пропуская нас двоих, и я тяну его к самому темному из островков, он словно скрыт в глубине моей личной вселенной. Я никому еще этого не показывала, да и сама стараюсь избегать любых воспоминаний о случившемся… Оно… просто случилось… было… _было и прошло…_

_\- Куда ты меня тащишь, Зак! – собственный смех слышу словно со стороны, откуда-то сверху, как будто паря сама над собой, - что за дрянь ты мне дал?_

_\- Ничего там не было, кроме воды! – оправдывается он как-то уж слишком рьяно, - наверняка ты накачалась где-то еще, признавайся, принцесса! – и показной энтузиазм очень настораживает… Вернее, должен бы… но я слишком занята сохранением равновесия, чтобы разобрать фальшь._

_\- Так – куда мы… - фраза повисает в воздухе вопросительным знаком, когда мы оказываемся в дальней части городского сада, где проходит прием по случаю очередного выпуска Академии. И меня снова пробирает смех, - Глупый Зак! Ну зачем мы сюда пришли – в общаге гораздо уютнее… а с романтикой мог бы и до свадьбы погодить… - язык заплетается и несет чепуху прямо из головы, минуя мозг._

_\- И кого это ты нам привел, Закари? – из густой тени формируется размытая фигура, я тщетно пытаюсь сфокусироваться, но с глазами тоже что-то не то… хотя голос кажется мне знакомым._

_\- Зак… - исправляет мой горе-ухажер, - и я… передумал, Эйб. Мне не нужна отсрочка, я отдам тебе все до копейки с процентами… через пару дней! А сейчас – мы уходим!_

_\- Куда ты так торопишься, Закари? Не время для деловых разговоров, мы же пришли повеселиться на твоем выпускном… - Эйб Леви – вспыхивает в голове, местный крупный кредитор, ссужающий деньги всем нуждающимся, особенно тем, кто проигрывается… как Зак… - Представь нас своей подружке…_

_\- Это моя невеста! – к чести Зака стоит сказать, что он – пытался не оступиться… только никто ему не позволил._

_\- Закари, ты жениться собираешься… а нас – не позвал! Ай-ай-ай! – грозит он ему пальцем, - Нехорошо, молодой человек, некрасиво! Мы, можно сказать, лучшие друзья… мы должны одобрить ту, которая станет твоей женой… - и вытягивая меня из-за спины Зака, заводит под свет одинокого фонаря, - Это она? Красавица… - причмокивает он, обращаясь к своим дружкам, - правда, парни? Как она вам? Хороша! Расслабься, детка…_

_Мозг давно сигнализирует об опасности и необходимости что-то предпринять, хотя бы вырваться и убежать, но тело не слушается, будто нарушилась связь… И я почему-то покорно стою, позволяя себя разглядывать, не возражаю, пока меня бесцеремонно крутят, нагибают и даже, кажется, пытаются заглянуть под юбку…_

_\- Перестаньте, ребята! – Зак слабо сопротивляется, отталкивая от меня то одного, то другого… и это быстро надоедает тому, кто тут главный._

_\- Парни, придержите его, пока я пробу сниму, - облизывая губы, кивает он своим подручным, - только так, чтоб мог все видеть… К дереву там его привяжите, да заткните, чтобы не орал…_

 

Отвернувшись, пытаюсь смотреть куда угодно… не хочу опять видеть то, что сейчас случится. Взгляд Ли прикован к действу… он напряжен, потрясен, беспомощен, а оттого – зол… я слишком давно и хорошо его знаю, чтобы легко угадывать чувства… Сопереживание… беспредельное сочувствие –которое я, несомненно, сейчас увижу, полоснут по-больному, заново вспарывая плохо затянувшиеся раны… Сейчас бы амброзии… парочку сосудов, чтоб наверняка отключиться… Стою, обхватив себя руками, чувствуя разверзающуюся вокруг пустоту… но тут Ли, не отрываясь от картинки, что все еще вокруг нас, просто обнимает, притягивая к себе… заставляет отвернуться, спрятать лицо у него на груди… медленно ведет ладонью по волосам… по спине… расслабляя, не давая переживать все по кругу…

 

_Я не сразу понимаю, что происходит… Зак отчего-то бьется в истерике где-то на заднем плане замутненного наркотиком сознания… А вокруг меня – словно свора, кружат двое или трое, явно загоняя куда-то, как зверя…_

_Если бы меня не тормозило то, чем Зак меня накачал… я бы вырвалась… не из таких передряг выскакивала, всякое бывало до Академии. Но тут… тут меня подводит собственное тело, которое просто не хочет сопротивляться, и хотя внутри во мне все кричит, снаружи я молчу… Кто-то из подручных неожиданно-близко заламывает мне руки, спеленывая телом, отчего я опрокидываюсь наземь, прямо на него. Все дружно ржут, тот, кого Зак назвал Эйбом, кивает одному, - На тебе – ноги, - смотрит на того, на ком я все еще лежу, - Выползи уже из-под нее, и держи крепче  руки. Да… - не спеша, расстегивает ширинку, - очередность не забудьте установить, чтоб все четко, без проволочек…_

 

Дальше… помню сквозь туман… или дымку… как будто там – была не я… Ли все продолжает крепко удерживать меня в своих руках, так что я лишь по звукам и догадываюсь о том, что происходит в этом моем И.Ш.Т.А.Р.

 

_Боль… боль везде… во всем теле… одна сплошная непрекращающаяся боль… жесткие пальцы стискивают запястья и щиколотки разведенных, а иногда и задранных вверх, для их удобства, ног… шершавая ладонь, затыкающая рот, в которую я не отказываю себе в удовольствии вцепиться, за что сразу получаю по лицу… и вкус собственной крови во рту немного отрезвляет… Попытки сопротивляться оборачиваются новой болью и унижением… перевернув, меня ставят на четвереньки, имея сзади… и спереди, прямо в разбитый рот… кажется – прошла целая жизнь, прежде чем все закончилось…_

_\- Все сняли, парни? – откуда-то издалека несется голос, от которого меня пробирает дрожь, - Сладкая девочка… - нагнувшись, смачно целует меня, - нам всем было хорошо, а тебе? А как ты, Зак… - обращается он к обмякшему на своей привязи у дерева неподалеку моему горе-жениху, - оценил зрелище? Скажи спасибо… мы о тебе заботимся, девка опытная, не бревно… Я тебе утром запись пришлю, посмотришь еще раз, без нервов…  И, Зак, с долгом можешь не спешить, пара лишних дней у тебя есть…_

 

\- Прости меня… - сквозь гул в ушах я слышу его, - Кара… прости! – приподняв голову с его плеча, встречаю его полный боли взгляд. – Прости!

\- За что? – выдохнув, пытаюсь даже выглядеть равнодушной, - ты ни в чем не виноват, Ли… даже Зак… - проглотив обиду, продолжаю, - это все уже поросло быльем… оно не имеет значения…

\- Имеет! – возражает уже мой ведущий, - имеет, потому что ты потеряла контроль над дрифтом, стоило услышать простую фразу, никак не связанную с конкретным инцидентом! И Зак, и ты – оба пережили это, закопав так глубоко, как только можно… в итоге оно же вас обоих и укусило!

\- А ты – при сем присутствовал… - злая усмешка вылезает помимо меня, Ли снова пытается притянуть меня к себе, я же изо всех сил сопротивляюсь, - Пусти меня! Отпусти! Ты не должен!

\- Нет! Должен! Я – твой ведущий! Кара! – удержав меня за плечи, он признается, - То, что я показал тебе – не все… когда  Зак… - выдохнув, продолжает, - когда погиб Зак, мы были в дрифте… мои воспоминания, его воспоминания… теперь ты сама знаешь, как это бывает… Он вернулся на Пайкон за день до нашего полета… Вероятно, хотел увидеть тебя… подойти не смог… И – забрал запись…

Вздрогнув, я замираю, кажется забывая как дышать… - Про запись ты тоже…

\- Общие воспоминания, помнишь? Наша дрифт-совместимость была не приобретенной… он ничего в итоге не мог от меня скрыть… - горькая складка у губ – вот и все, что его выдает, - Зак забрал запись и уничтожил ее, копий нет…

\- А… они? Те, кто… - так и не могу себя заставить это произнести вслух, пусть и наедине с тем, кому верю больше, чем себе, - … кому он был должен?

\- Похоже, что ими заинтересовались местные органы правопорядка, - Ли проводит тыльной стороной ладони по моей щеке, - за какие-то незначительные проступки, но у них было много вопросов, просто повод задать все не находился…

\- Ты мог его спасти? – задаю тот самый вопрос, что бьется в голове последние годы, - Зная все это, ты спасал его?

Помедлив, Ли подносит мою ладонь к своему лицу, давая возможность пальцами ощутить едва заметный под волосами шрам на правом виске, где крепился нейро-проводник… ведет по нему вверх… и я с ужасом понимаю, что это далеко не конец… Все также не отпуская моего взгляда, распахнув форменный китель, он просто ждет, пока я увижу те зарубки, что он оставил себе сам, пытаясь выйти из дрифт-соединения. Закусив губу,  я едва касаюсь шрамов кончиками пальцев, заставляя его вздрагивать…

\- Кара… - мое имя всегда звучит в его исполнении словно приговор – себе… нам…Перехватив мою ладонь, Ли подносит ее к губам, медленно и чувственно целуя.

Облизав вдруг пересохшие губы, отчаянно предлагаю, - Может – выйдем? – не отвечая, Ли резко притягивает меня к себе, отбивая всякое желание сопротивляться…

 

         _Секс в дрифте… он непохож ни на что остальное…  кажется, какой-то частью сознания понимаешь, что все это – всего лишь набор нейро-импульсов, проносящихся в твоем мозгу, и физически тебя здесь нет, а значит – чувствовать и ощущать все это в общем-то нечем… И тем не менее, тело – словно оголенный провод под напряжением, чувствует каждое его не-касание, каждый не-поцелуй, каждый не-вздох, отзываясь ответным…_

_Когда его ладони скользят по моей спине, согревая и унимая нервную дрожь, а кончики пальцев следуют по позвоночнику вниз, заставляя выгибаться от невыразимой ласки, нежность, что я случайно ловлю в его глазах, выбивает из меня дух. Медленно, будто боясь причинить мне боль, Ли опускается вместе со мной на нашу стеклянную дорогу, которая неожиданно оказывается пружинисто-мягкой, как прозрачная резина._

_\- Я подумал… - опираясь ладонями с обеих сторон моей головы, он медлит, разглядывая меня, - я не сказал тебе…_

_\- Заткнись, Ли! – решительно притягиваю его на себя, - О боги! – вырывается у меня, когда он добирается до моей груди… чувствительно прикусив сосок, медленно обводит языком ореол и, пока боль смывается волной желания, проделывает то же и с другим… это заставляет меня изнывать в нетерпении, мучительно сдерживая стоны. Ожидание и предвкушение – явно не мои добродетели, не выдержав, перестаю изображать целку, беря инициативу в свои руки – перевернувшись и оседлав его, перестаю вообще куда-то спешить.. показательно наслаждаясь процессом, медленно веду языком от ямки у горла прямо до пупка, иногда прерываясь на поцелуи… громкие прерывистые вздохи через нос или сквозь зубы – мне снизу не разобрать, служат сигналом…если я еще не поняла его откровенных намеков… спустившись, замираю, тихонько дуя на член, провожу пальцем по стволу, стирая выступившие капельки смазки… Не выдержав, Ли подтягивает меня к себе, снова оказываясь сверху, - Оставим игры – на потом… - входя резко и на всю длину… Да я и не против… мы движемся в унисон и это как езда на велосипеде – научись держать равновесие, остальное придет с практикой… все чаще и резче, будто торопимся не успеть и отстаем друг от друга, как в свободном падении… можно догнаться лишь приложив усилие… Я ловлю на себе его вопросительный взгляд… и беззвучно шепчу, - Вот… сейчас… почти…_

_\- Подожди… - Ли замирает вдруг на самом последнем «вот-вот» витке, когда кажется, что остановиться невозможно… а он – медленно продолжает, проезжаясь по всем ощущения разом, - Подожди-подожди-подожди… - также медленно входя на самом пике, когда – еще больше уже не перенесешь… и все же ему удается и новая волна накрывает поверх той, первой, дрожью проходит по нашим телам, которых здесь нет,  сливая их воедино…_

_\- Я люблю тебя…_

 

         - Я люблю тебя… - ну вот… сказала… пристроив подбородок на сложенные у него на груди руки, просто смотрю в эти… кажется, самые синие во всех галактиках, глаза. Сейчас они немного темнее – от тревоги, страха, боли… от недоверия, - что – не веришь? Может, мне стоит прокричать об этом на весь шаттердом? _Я люблю Ли Адама…_ Я могу!

\- Стой, сумасшедшая! – останавливает он, - Знаю, что – можешь… знаю… - притянув меня близко, Ли всматривается, взглядом кажется проникая в самую душу, - Только скажи мне… ты уверена, что я – тот, кто…

\- Ты – мне нужен! – перебиваю я, накрывая его губы ладошкой, - Просто… я не могла этого сказать…

\- Из-за того, что было… из-за Зака, - почти вопросительная интонация предполагает ответ, и я двигаю плечом, - Из-за всего… страшно признаваться в собственной слабости, Ли.

\- Кара…- его губы накрывают мои мягким и до заходящегося сердца нежным поцелуем, смывая всю пережитую воспоминаниями боль…- Боги! – произносит он прямо в губы, - я так люблю тебя!

 

 

         Шаттердом не спит никогда и нет ничего удивительного в двух пилотах-испытателях в его переходах в неурочный час…

 

\- Когда мы вышли? – дожидаясь его снаружи нейро-лаборатории, пытаюсь состыковать внутренние и внешние часы, - я не заметила…

\- Когда перестали быть воспоминанием… - слабо улыбнувшись, умеряю шаг, попадая с ним в унисон, взглянув коротко, Ли вздыхает, - Ты снова делаешь это…

\- Делаю что? – повернув голову, ловлю его пристальный взгляд.

\- Думаешь, моя Кара…

\- Кто-то из нас двоих должен…- пожав плечами, добавляю, - хоть иногда…

\- Это всегда все усложняет… - все еще не совсем всерьез отвечает Ли, пытаясь взять меня за руку… и я ему даже позволяю…

\- Это всегда был ты… - глядя перед собой, произношу я, - даже Зак – все ради того, чтобы ты… _увидел_ … - переплетя наши пальцы, он подносит руку к губам, целуя.

\- А если бы Зак не… - Ли останавливается, разворачивая меня к себе, - если бы все было иначе и…

\- Вышла бы замуж… - дразнюсь я, - и изменяла бы ему с тобой при каждом удобном случае!

\- Но… - притянув меня ближе, он с самым серьезным видом уточняет, - я ведь был бы женат…

\- На Ди… - с трудом припомнив имя его последней пассии, киваю, и носом потершись о его щеку, добиваю, - и изменял бы ей со мной при каждом удобном случае!

\- Хвала богам – мы не в той вселенной! – с чувством произносит он, целуя глубоко и нежно… у меня подкашиваются ноги и все плывет перед глазами, не слишком часто на мою долю выпадает столько всего и сразу. Уцепившись за него, как за что-то незыблемое в моей жизни, отвечаю всем, на что сейчас способна, повторяя про себя, - Хвала богам…


	3. Кара и Ли / Ли и Кара

«… _Капитанов Адама и Трейс ожидают  во взлетном ангаре… Повторяю…_ »

 

Прислоняюсь лбом к твоему плечу, - Похоже, это они по нас… - и ты негромко смеешься, - Нет, тебе послышалось… Это кто-то другой, не мы… нас – нет, мы увязли в дрифте…

\- Из которого мы должны вернуться… - напоминаю я, заставляя себя от тебя отлипнуть, - если генерал нас увидит…

\- Генерал все это и устроил, - а ты не принимаешь все всерьез и притягиваешь меня обратно, - думаешь, он не убедился в дрифт-совместимости прежде, чем все это начинать.

\- Но он вряд ли рассчитывал на наше – такое тесное сотрудничество, - со старательно скрываемым облегчением обнимаю тебя, - вне дрифта.

\- Так ты… - отстранившись, ты смотришь тревожно и пасмурно, -  собираешься оставить все, как есть?

\- А что… - спрашиваю я, - мы вместе летаем и вместе спим… что не устраивает в этом тебя?

\- Я хочу – тебя… - указав на меня, произносишь ты, - всю, без оговорок и без остатка – в свою жизнь.

\- Так ведь это и есть – наша жизнь! – охватив одним движением весь шаттердом, я почти кричу, - Ли, прошу… не сейчас! Не перед вылетом! Давай поссоримся потом, после дрифта…

\- Мы не будем делать этого ни потом… - приняв решение, ты становишься крайне упертым, - ни сейчас… Идем!

\- Да куда ты, боги! – все еще стараясь скрыться за чувством юмора, упираюсь, - Ангары – в той стороне.

\- Идем, я попрошу отца нас поженить!

\- Пожалуйста, не делай этого, Ли… - я отказываюсь куда-то идти, застывая столбом в одном из переходов, - Нам пора… объявления уже раз десять прокрутили, скоро поисковые отряды вышлют…

\- Пусть! – развернувшись, ты приближаешься, заслоняя собой весь мир, - Скажи – почему?

\- Я… - выдохнув, прочно замолкаю… Не знаю, как это все сказать тебе… именно – тебе, а не просто тому, кто вдруг внезапно предложил мне руку и…  Сказать, что из меня не выйдет хорошей жены и все, на что я способна – так это отличный секс…

\- Даже в дрифте… - комментируешь ты и, воззрившись друг на друга, мы оба вдруг понимаем, что ты только что сделал. – Видишь, это наш синхрон… даже без нейро-связи мы всегда на одной волне.

\- Так какой еще близости ты хочешь, Ли? -  переплетя наши пальцы, как давече ты, поднимаю руку выше, - Мы – вместе… ты знаешь обо мне то, что скрыто от других… - помолчав, добавляю, - Ты – все, что у меня есть… Не знаю, как объявление нас мужем и женой улучшит ситуацию.

\- Ты – моя, Кара… - ты не отпускаешь моей руки, - но сейчас об этом знаю только я…

\- Это не так уж и плохо… - бормочу я, уткнувшись тебе в плечо. Ты только тихо смеешься, - В этот раз не выйдет – отсидеться, Старбак, у меня на хвосте. Я тебе не позволю.

\- Хорошо… - поднимаю голову, встречая твой все-таки удивленный взгляд, - что? Тебе невозможно отказать! Только… давай все это отложим… хотя бы до завершения всего этого бедлама!

\- Кара…

 

 

***

\- Кара… - повторяю я как заклинание… Где мне найти слова, чтобы объяснить тебе… больше всего на свете я боюсь потерять тебя…

\- Я – уже твоя, Ли… - отвечаешь ты на мой немой вопрос, - заявлением на меня прав крепче нашу связь ты не сделаешь…- ты смеешься, прижимаясь ко мне в откровенной ласке, - крепче уж некуда…

\- Значит – до окончания бедлама? – дождавшись твоего не слишком уверенного кивка, добавляю, - Я спрошу по форме – трижды… ты – согласна?

\- Да, Ли Адама… - ты с трудом сдерживаешь улыбку, - мы пойдем к генералу и попросим его оформить все необходимые документы. Но! – ладошкой останавливаешь ты мои возражения, - Но только после того, как завершим эту серию испытаний.

\- Хвала богам!

 

«… _Капитанов Адама и Трейс ожидают  во взлетном ангаре… Повторяю…_ »

 

\- Может, мы все-таки поимеем совесть и откликнемся? – не двигаешься с места ты, - Или они могут притащить нейро-интерфейс прямо сюда?

\- Здесь вайперам не развернуться, - резонно замечаю я, увлекая тебя за собой, - поэтому, пошли, капитан Трейс, нас ждет прогулка с космос.

\- Следую за лидером… - отчего-то покладисто соглашаешься ты, договаривая, - если этот самый лидер Аполло – снова не налажает…

\- Ты будешь у меня в голове, Старбак, - отзываюсь я, - ты это сделаешь вместо меня… Ай! – получив от тебя чувствительный тычок под ребра, смеюсь, - ты чего дерешься!

\- Давно мы с тобой не были на ринге, Аполло, - задумчиво тянешь ты, - надо бы повторить…

\- Если так, как сегодня утром, то лучше не стоит… - стараясь выглядеть серьезным, отвечаю я, - у меня и так все болит…

\- Принцесса… - ворчишь ты, прижимая меня к переборке, - над этим стоит поработать…

\- Непременно… после дрифта… - дразнюсь я, - и после свадьбы…

\- И кто первый побежит к папочке? – не остаешься ты в долгу, ненадолго прижимаю тебя к себе, - Конечно, я… как только вернемся… Да?

\- Да…  как только вернемся…

 

 

Генерал Адама в раздражении отодвигает сообщение, полученное недавно по подпространственной связи – все экспериментальные вылеты прекратить, проект заморозить до лучших времен… _Внезапное нападение на аванпост на границе нейтральной зоны привело к разрыву всех заключенных ранее соглашений…_ Снова бросив взгляд на мониторы наблюдения, где в переходах шаттердома все еще резвится парочка его пилотов-испытателей, генерал хмурится, отдавая распоряжение адъютанту по интеркому…

\- Отставить подготовку к вылету. Капитана Адама и капитана Трейс – ко мне, срочно!

 

\- Читай… - дождавшись, пока мы прекратим друг на друга шикать, как в детском саду, отец разворачивает ко мне сообщение с пометкой «Срочно и секретно». Пробежав глазами, заставляю себя остановиться и вчитаться.

\- Но ведь это… - передав бумагу тебе, уже читающей у меня через плечо, поднимаю на него взгляд, - ты думаешь…

\- У меня нет времени – думать! У меня есть приказ и согласно ему ты – отправляешься немедленно, капитан Трейс – вы возвращаетесь на Пайкон в Академию, нам нужны будут знающие и думающие пилоты.

\- Но, сэр! – возмущаешься ты, не замечая – хвала богам, мой тихий вздох облегчения, обращаясь за поддержкой, - Аполло! Мы – лучшая двойка на флоте! И меня – на инструктаж?! Я в самоволку уйду!

\- Отставить! – гремит генерал, - Сейчас мы не можем разбрасываться кадрами… - обняв тебя за плечи, отец добавляет, - а ты к тому же – еще и крайне ценный, - глядя на меня поверх твоей головы. – Пока нет определенности – нужно следовать приказам…

\- А дальше? – ловя мой взгляд, спрашиваешь ты.

\- По обстановке… - вместо меня отвечает отец.

 

         - Кара, постой! – ловлю тебя за руку, но ты упрямо освобождаешься, - ну погоди, глупая! Ничего же изменилось!

\- Да? А как насчет – _в разных вселенных_ , дорогой! – расцепив мои пальцы у себя на запястье, ты еще и делаешь пару шагов в сторону для верности, - У нас теперь разные цели, Аполло… тебе на передовую, меня в запас…

\- _Был приказ – ему на запад…_  - неловко шучу я, пытаясь тебя обнять, - _ей – в другую сторону…_ Ну же, моя Кара… иди сюда… - пересилив таки твое упрямство, привлекаю тебя к себе,  - Все осталось – как прежде… просто… отодвинулось на пару декад, ну… может на цикл-два… - уточняю я под твоим циничным взглядом, - все равно, мы будем вместе! Ты ведь сама просила об отсрочке – так вот она! Все оформим – когда вернемся, только и всего… - обнимаю тебя, - Ты – моя Кара… когда мы вернемся…

\- Когда мы – вернемся… -  эхом откликаешься ты…

 

 

Знаю – дура… но что-то мешает и карябает во всем этом… твои слова… мои слова… и то, чего не сказала… потому что – когда мы вернемся… если – вернемся, _все будет иначе…_ Не так, как здесь. Не так – как там. По-другому… и – другими будем мы…


End file.
